


Up and Early

by Asianninja



Category: Preath, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, PREATH - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9968711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asianninja/pseuds/Asianninja
Summary: Christen is leaving very early in the mornings, leaving Tobin alone the everyday, but returns at night to sleep with her in bed. Why does this happen?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored and this popped in my mind.  
> It's a little bit of a fluff and a whole lot of smut. So be responsible!
> 
> Leave a comment and feedback below! I love reading them!

An alarm jerked Tobin's body awake and she groans as it rang in her ears, still sensitive from coming out of a quiet trance of sleep.

She reached for her phone and hit the snooze button, turning back on the bed she had her hand graze on the other side of the bed, in search for her girlfriend.

All she felt was cold wrinkled sheets under her hand, she opened her eyes and sat up. She rubbed her eyes and lifted her arms above her head to stretch. Usually her girlfriend would sleep in on the weekends and wait to do yoga after 12:00pm. But for some odd reason, she had left the bed and gone out somewhere.

Tobin unplugged her phone from the charger and saw some texts from a few of her friends.

 **Harry** : _Harry! Come down and eat lunch with me_!

 **Ashlyn** : _dude! Ali and I are in Portland for a while and we're meeting up with Allie for lunch! Come join us!_

She went through the rest of of her texts and didn't find a single one from her girlfriend. She frowned upon this and began to worry.

She never would leave without saying something to me… I hope she's okay…

With that, Tobin got out of bed and trudged her ruffled self into the bathroom to freshen up.

\---

“Glad to see you could make it, super star!” Ashlyn clapped Tobin on the back as she sat down next to her.

Tobin decided to meet up with her friends for lunch at a cozy restaurant called the ‘Funky Brunch’. It was a recently added place in Portland, so she thought she'd give it a try with her friends. It smelled delightful as well.

“I had a late night last night.” Tobin unfolded her menu and began to browse her options.

“We all know that reason…” Ali hid behind her menu and snickered with Allie. Tobin shot them a glare above her menu and went back to deciding her options.

They had a lot of comfort food. So many that she wanted to try it all. She had narrowed her choices down between a smoked ham sandwich and just a regular cheeseburger. She deprived herself of a cheeseburger for so long that she missed the feeling of the juiciness in her mouth. When the waiter came back, she ordered herself a cheeseburger for her own delight.

“So how's Press, Tobin?” Ali took a sip of her water.

“She's good. She came on a late flight yesterday, so I had to stay at the airport for her for a while. It was a pretty long drive home, but we made it in one piece.” It still bugged her that her own girlfriend hasn't sent a text to her by now. She was getting antsy by the minute.

“Did you have a good lay last night, Harry?” Her friend across the table threw her a grin and winked. Tobin's cheeks flushed and avoided her eyes

“Lay off the girl, who cares if she did or not. She's been missing her girlfriend for two months. Give her some slack.” Ashlyn came in to rescue Tobin from their little banter.

“How come you don't say that about us when people ask about our sex life?...” Ali wanted to drag this out and get a reaction from her girl.

“Because I'm not ashamed that I got a rocking hot girlfriend that I can get laid from,” Ashlyn winked and Ali laughed at her.

When their meals came, they spent a few minutes in silence to eat and enjoy their lunch. Only the soft crunches from food breaking down in people's mouths were the only sounds in the air at the table. Tobin was in heaven from this burger. She has missed the sweet aroma of beef being grilled with cheese and the sizzling still apparent when it came to the table. Ashlyn wiped her mouth with her napkin and broke the small silence.

“Where is Christen anyway?”

Tobin finished chewing her bite and took it down with a drink from her soda.

“I'm not sure, she wasn't there when I woke up. Usually she loves to sleep in with me on the weekends, but I don't know where she could be at this hour.” Tobin had a little hint of sadness in her eyes as she spoke.

“Awe, Tobs, is whipped hard.” Ali smiled gently and giggled.

“Whatever. I don't know where she is and she hasn't texted me at all today,” Tobin took another bite of her burger.

“At least she's still in the city, she might be shopping or running some errands,” Allie offered as she munched on her chips.

“But we both go do it together when she's with me. Why wouldn't she want me to go with her this time?” Tobin finished her last bite of her food and sat back in her chair.

“Relax, Heath, maybe she's going to bring you a surprise or something. Remember the last surprise?” Ashlyn wiggled her brows at her frowning friend.

Tobin’s mind flashes back to the last time she visited her. She surprised her by hopping on a plane early and was hiding out in her apartment until she came back from practice. When Tobin arrived from practice she saw her girl open the door to her apartment and wrap her in a hug and didn't let go. She was a spectacular girl to have. Let's just say, that surprise lead into something more blissful than Christens unexpected arrival.

When Tobin came back to the present, her face was red and she chewed on her lip.

“Oh no, Heath is replaying Christen’s sex sounds in her head.” Allie covered her eyes and groaned.

Tobin chucked her wadded up napkin at her friend and stuck her tongue out.

They group ended up chatting away for a couple more hours before they all separated to their own lives. They split the bill and bidded each other farewell.

Tobin was walking down Portland on her phone, constantly checking her messages for Christen to text her. Nothing…  
She slid her phone into her pocket and headed back to her apartment, hoping she’ll be home.

-

“Baby, are you here?” Tobin opened her door and stepped inside. After a few seconds of silence, she didn't get an answer. She grumbled and closed the door. She checked the time on her phone. 2:45pm.

With the day off from soccer practice, Tobin had nothing to busy herself with. The only thing she could consider on doing was sleep, clean, watch tv, or play FIFA. Deciding that she didn't want to sleep the day way, and cleaning would be exhausting, she flopped herself on her couch and turned the tv on.

For the last couple hours, Tobin had gone through three full seasons of How I Met Your Mother on Netflix. It wasn't the most content thing to watch, but she though if Neil Patrick Harris was in it, it had to be good. Still no response from Christen. Tobin knew she would get home to her and she would be able to wrap her in her arms and not let go.

It was getting later and later by the hour and Tobin had lost count on which season she was on.

“Oh come on! That was definitely the burger that Marshall had!” Tobin threw her arms up in annoyance as she watched the show play.

Midway into an episode, Tobin had dozed off and fell asleep on the couch. Softly snoring and snuggled in a blanket.

Something smooth came up to brush hair off her face and she fluttered her eyes open, she was greeted with her favorite green eyes of Christen.

“Hey baby…” Christen cooed gently and kissed her head.

“Chris?... where were you? I was worried about you. You didn't call or text, or leave me a note. I didn't know what to do-” Tobin was rambling and Christen pressed her lips to Tobin's softly to stop her.

“I know, babe. Don't worry, my phone was dead when I left the apartment, I was in a rush and I wasn't able to write a note and leave it.” Christen cupped her girlfriends face in her hands and stared deeply in her eyes.

“Where'd you go?...” Tobin asked quietly. Christen grabbed Tobin's hand and lifted her off the couch.

“Don't worry about it, we should head to bed. It's late,” Christen tugged the drowsy soccer player to her room. Christen stepped into the room and began to undress.

Tobin stood there, clearly more awake now that she saw her girlfriend stripping down.

“Tobin? Are you comin?” Christen had stripped down to her bra and underwear. She crawled under the blankets and held it out for Tobin to join her.

Tobin lifted her shirt up and over her head and pushed her joggers past her legs to fall to the ground. Standing in only her sports bra and briefs. She slowly wiggles her way under the blankets and wrapped Christen into her arms and her breathing soon evened out. She pressed Christen’s back into her front and nuzzled her face into the back of Christens neck. She was finally happy to have her girl in her arms, safe and sound.

-

The next morning it happened again. She woke up without her girlfriend warm body in her arms and she frowned. Tobin was starting to think that Christen was cheating on her. But why? How could she?

The it was becoming an everyday routine now, Christen leaving in the morning and coming back late at night to sleep with Tobin in bed.

One day, Tobin spent her day on her phone at her apartment, continuing her show of How I Met Your Mother playing in the background.

Today was Tobin's birthday… and her girlfriend hasn't shown up or texted her happy birthday. She didn't even wait until midnight last night to say it either. This was really starting throw Tobin off...she had enough of this. She stayed home at her apartment for the whole day, wasting her birthday just to wait for Christen. She wasn't going to fall asleep. This time, she stayed up to wait until Christen came home.

She heard the door unlock and saw the caramel girl walk in. She was home earlier than before. That was rare. It was 8:30pm

Her face lit up on seeing Tobin awake this time.

She closed the door behind her and smiled, walking over to her girlfriend.

“Hey, babe,” Christen let out and Tobin stood up.

“Are you cheating on me?” Tobin blurred out.

Christen furrowed her brows “what?”

“Are you cheating on me? You've been leaving early in the mornings and coming back late. Almost midnight… so are you cheating on me?” Tobin was afraid of Christen to answer. But she saw Christen smile slightly and grab her hand.

“Baby, i'm not cheating on you. In fact… I have something to show you…” Christen pulled Tobin behind her and out the door of her apartment. They walked out onto the streets of Portland in the night with Christen still leading Tobin down the sidewalk.

“Chris-” Tobin was cut off by Christen.

“Shhh. Just follow me.” The sidewalk was lit by the street lamps hovering over them. They walked at a fast pace, and Tobin was having trouble keeping up.

She was pushed gently into a darkened building on the side of the streets and she crossed her arms.

“Christen, what the hell? What aren't you telling me?” Tobin was fuming with anger. She needed an answer this instant or she was walking out.

Christen shut the door and turned to Tobin. “Turn around…” Tobin narrowed her eyes in the darkness.

“Why?” Christen rolled her eyes and spun Tobin around and the lights flicked on. The lights blinded Tobin and she heard voices shouting: “SURPRISE!”

When Tobin was able to get her eyes fixed in front of her, she saw familiar faces. People from Portland thorns, close friends, family, and even former teammates from the national team. They all had grin on their faces and Tobin's mouth was agape.

She turned around and faced Christen standing with a cheeky smile.

“Surprise?” Christen chuckled shyly.

“Chris… did you do this?” Tobin stepped close to Christen. Waiting for an answer.

The tanned girl nodded and grinned. Satisfied with the answer, Tobin wrapped her up and crushing hug and buried her nose into her hair, smelling faint shampoo.

“Thank you, baby…” Tobin whispers and christen leaned back to kiss her cheeks.

“Go mingle, Tobs,” Christen smiled and shoved her girlfriend to her family and friends, watching her get back together with old friends from her past. Laughing and smiling with everyone.

She loved this girl, she was hers. All hers. And she is happy to be a part of her life.

-

The party was in full swing. Tobin got to hang out with her friends from the past and celebrate with the people she loved. She was given drinks on the house from them and some ‘happy birthdays’ from everyone as she made her rounds.

She also noticed she hasn't seen Christen for a while. Her heart faltered from the loss of her girlfriend.

Out of all the people she wanted to celebrate her birthday with, she wasn't here.

Tobin was guided to a chair in the middle of the room and the crowd gathered around her. And on cue, they began to sing happy birthday Tobin.

Her face was blushing hard and she couldn't keep the smile off her face. Then, she saw a cake with candles coming to her, and the person who was holding it was dressed in a small tight black dress, but she wasn't focused on the cake. She was focused on the person in the tight dress.

Christen. She must've changed when she made Tobin go and talk with people. She looked like a goddess when she strutted over to Tobin, bring the cake in her hands.

As everyone was on the last part of happy birthday, Christen made her final step and whispered in her ear, “Happy Birthday, Stud.” She pulled back and held the cake up to her to blow out the candles.

“Make a wish, baby,” Christen had a wide smile and watched Tobin close her eyes and blow out the candles.

_I wish I could leave this party and take Christen home_

When Tobin extinguished the small fires, the crowd hollered out and clapped for Tobin. But all her attention was on Christen.

-

The cake was cut and served to Tobin's friends and families, they gathered around a big table and Tobin had Christen on her lap, rubbing her hand up Christen’s thigh lovingly.

Christen smeared some icing on Tobin's nose, then her cheek and her lips.

Tobin pouted as Christen giggled from the mess she made on her girlfriends face. She bent down to lick the icing off her nose and her cheek. She made her final destination to her lips and gave her a searing kiss, taking the icing off.

Tobin groaned into the kiss as whistles erupted from the table.

She pulled back and leaned into her neck,  
“Can we leave? I want to take you home and fuck you so hard right now.” The words made Christens body overheat and shiver.

Tobin's hand drew its way up under the small dress of christen’s. Seeking for her heat radiating from her core. She was stopped by Christen’s hand on her wrist and pulled it back down.

“Do you want to open the presents now or later?” Christen whispered in her ear.

“I only want to open you, baby,” Tobin growled back and Christen’s breath hitched.

Christen gave into Tobin's want and had Tobin make her round of saying goodbye as she gathered the leftover cake and the presents.

Tobin was pulled to the side by her friend Ashlyn. “Go unwrap your present, bud!” She grinned at Tobin and watched her run after Christen out the doors.

-

They practically ran to Tobin's apartment, laughing and giggling from excitement in their bodies.

Tobin got to her door and pushed it open, setting the cake and present on the kitchen counter. She heard the door close and clicked with a lock. Before she could turn around to tell how amazing her girlfriend was, hands began to move under her shirt and over the expanse of her stomach, going over every ridge and outline of her abs.

Tobin let out a strangled moan from her throats and tilted her head to the side for Christen to attack her neck. She bit and sucked on the flesh of Tobin's neck with no relent as she started to lift the hem of Tobin's shirt up.  
Tobin lifted her arms for the shirt to be taken off and Christen went back to continue her assault of her neck.

Tobin let Christen have fun on the playgrounds of her neck, she turned around and brought Christen’s lips to hers in a steamy kiss. Swallowing a gasp from her girlfriends lips and pushing her against the fridge in the kitchen. Tobin's hands glided up to reach the back of Christen’s neck to anchor her in place as she sought for her lips. “Tobin, I want you…” Christen pulled her head back and leaned it back against the cool fridge.

Tobin took this advantage to do her own assault on Christen’s neck. She bit down on a tendon and Christen gasped and bucked her hips into Tobin's. “Fuck…” Christen was desperate for Tobin's touch. She needed to find release. She needed it for so long since she arrived in Portland. Christen felt Tobin's hand snake up over the fabric of the dress to cup her breast and squeeze.

“God, Christen. You look so fucking sexy in this dress.” Tobin managed to get out a quick compliment to her girlfriend and she could feel hard points forming in her palm. Christen arched her back into the palm of Tobin's and rolled her hips onto Tobin's hard muscled thigh for some contact between her legs. Her hands came up to her a fistful of soft brunette hair and tugged. She heard Tobin whimper from the action and she smirked slightly. She pulled her hair to bring tobin’s lips back to meet hers and kissed her with passion.

Tobin had to ground herself before she went out of control. She bit down on Christen’s plump bottom lip and ran over it with her tongue, returned with a breathless moan. she pushed her tongue into her mouth and fought her for dominance. Christen let Tobin have the reins and gave in to Tobin's want. She sucked on Tobin's tongue and slithered her hands between their flushed bodies to the button of Tobin's pants. She unbuttoned them within seconds and pushed at them to make them go down over her hips. Tobin pulled away from the kiss and finished the job for Christen, she let them fall and kicked them away before rejoining her lips with Christen’s.

Christen grasped the back of Tobin's neck as Tobin had her hand wrap around Christen’s thigh, hoisting it up around her hip so she could grind forcefully into her. Christen sink her teeth into Tobin's lip and sucked. Tobin’s hips had the mind of its own as they pushed harder into Christen, pushing her harder into the fridge.

“Tob-Tobin, please. Bed.” Christen strained out but Tobin didn't make a move to her room. Instead, she slid her hand behind Christen and found the zipper. She pulled it down roughly and pushed herself away. She pulled Christen away from the fridge the give her hand more room to pull the zipper all the way down. “I want you. Now. I can't wait until we get in the bed.” With that, Tobin brought her hands to the straps of the dress and pulled the down off of Christen’s shoulders. Tobin had a growl coming from her chest as she peeled the dress down her chest, letting it drop with gravity onto the tile floor.

“Shit, Chris… you look…” Tobin couldn't manage to get any words out to describe how gorgeous her girlfriend looked in front of her. Her hair a little roughed up and the way her chest was puffing up and down from anticipation. Bare and raw in front of Tobin for her pleasure.

Christen didn't let Tobin find words as she tugged Tobin by her underwear roughly to meet her lips again.

Tobin needed to find her wetness. Needed to find how wet she's become. Her hand danced its way to the apex of Christen’s thighs, she was happily met with moisture dripping down her center. She ran a finger through her folds and Christen bent her head into Tobin's neck and bit roughly.

“God, so wet, Christen…” Tobin didn't want to tease. She had all night to do that. She needed this right now.

Christen pushed her hips into Tobin's hand for more contact. She was rewarded with a finger slotting between them and up inside Christen’s core.

Christen let out a cry from the pleasure and slight pain. She wasn't fully ready for her when she pushed all the way in, but she instantly got used to the feeling and planted into Tobin's ear.

“Fuck me like you want it,” Christen had her teeth on Tobin's earlobe and Tobin lost all self control and curled her finger inside of her.

Christens hands ran down Tobin's back, digging her nails into her and crying out. “Oh! Tobin!” Christen’s hips were gyrating into the palm of Tobin's as she climbed the to edge.

Tobin kissed down the body of her trembling girlfriend, sucking Christen’s nipple for a mere second before continuing her travels down to kneel before her. She kept her gaze in Christen’s eyes the whole way down. Still looking up at her, she lifted her right leg over her shoulder and covered her slit with the hotness of her mouth. Christen’s hands found the back of Tobin's head and pushed her against her.

“Yes, mmm. Tobin. You feel so good.” Christen’s eyes closed from the overwhelming sensation of Tobin's mouth on her. She had one hand grabbing a handful of Tobin's hair while the other other came back up to her chest to manipulate her beast. Pinching her nipple hard and twisting. Increasing the pleasure of her body.

Tobin loved watching Christen’s body squirm. She loved making her body react to this. Her held her thigh over her shoulder and felt it flex on her back. Her thumb ghosted over her clit teasingly and then zeroed in the bundle of nerves, making Christen scream from the sudden pleasure. “Tobin! Tobin!” She loved hearing her name escape from her girlfriend lips.

Tobin had pushed her tongue as far as it would go inside of Christen. Moving her tongue in and out and wiggling it inside her as her thumb ran over Christen’s clit in circles. She could tell she was close from the painful tugs at her hair and the sharp gasps from above as she rode Tobin's mouth. She removed her tongue and replaced it with two long fingers, thrusting them in and curling against her walls.

“Right there, Tobin… yes.” Christen banged her head off of the fridge from sheer arousal.

Tobin replaced the thumb on her clit with her mouth and sucked hard. Her fingers were stimulating Christen to find her climax and her tongue flicked the hardened bud over and over. Christen’s legs began to shake and she looked down to find chocolate eyes staring at her. That was it.

She squeezed her eyes shut and Tobin brushed her clit over with her tongue and gave her one last push with her fingers inside Christen. Christen had let go of everything. She let the wave of pleasure take over her body and release into Tobin's greedy mouth. “Fuck! I'm cumming! Baby!” She cried out Tobin's name over and over until she came back to earth. She was still in shock with her orgasm as Tobin ate her slowly.

Christen sagged against the fridge, she pulled Tobin up her body and kissed her softly.

“I love you, Tobin… happy birthday" she whispered against her lips.

Tobin kissed her nose “I love you too,”

Christen was finally able to get her body back to her senses and dragged Tobin to her room.

“Now that you had your fun, it's my turn to play with your body…” Tobin grinned and let Christen have her way with her for the rest of the night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Preathhhhhhhhhhh. Nuff said. 
> 
> Leave a comment below! I love to see what you say!


End file.
